


Punished After Practice

by liliskye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, F/M, Forced, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Soccer, Spanking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliskye/pseuds/liliskye
Summary: Suzie isn't pulling her weight on the soccer team. Her coach calls her in his office after practice to talk to her about her awful performance. But Suzie is a stubborn girl, and her coach decides she needs to be punished.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	Punished After Practice

“Olson!” Coach Harris called. 

Suzie Olson turned to see her soccer coach beckoning her with an angry finger. 

It was a hot Saturday afternoon and the team had just finished their two-hour long practice. She drank out of her water bottle and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. 

Her long, chestnut hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Wisps of hair stuck to her face. The team uniform was a burgundy jersey and shorts, along with knee-high socks and black cleats. 

Suzie watched the rest of the team trekking back to the locker room. Gritting her  teeth she approached her coach. 

Coach Harris was an intimidating man when he was in a good mood. In a bad mood, he was downright terrifying. He had two facial expressions: annoyed and pissed off. 

He taller than Suzie was a great deal. There was something about being loomed over that unnerved her.

Gingerly, Suzie approached. It was rare she’d make eye contact with him and that moment was no exception.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded. 

She looked out at the empty field. She panted and took another sip of water. “I don’t know,” was all she could come up with. 

“Go get changed and see me in my office.” He stormed off. 

Suzie stayed there a moment, holding back emotion. She sucked the misery back into her body and let out a deep breath. 

The locker room quieted down as Suzie entered. There were a couple of glances, but mostly the other girls ignored her. 

She went to her locker and sat down on the bench, her head in her hands. 

The rest of the team went to the showers and some left. Eventually, she got up and went straight to Harris’ office. 

The office door was open. Harris was behind his desk, looking down at papers. She stepped into the small room and waited for him to go off. 

After a moment he said, “You're lazy Olson. I don’t know the hell you got here on scholarship. Do you even give a shit about this sport?” 

“I'm not—” 

“You look at me and nod but it's in one ear and out the other. You aren’t improving.” 

She opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her once more. “You're late nearly every fucking practice.” 

Suzie crossed her arms and turned her attention to stare at the wall. 

“What the fuck am going to do with you?” 

She let out a deep breath and moved to stand right in front of the desk. “Maybe it's not me that’s the issue, hmm?” 

He glowered at her. “Yeah? I’m shit, your teammates are shit? You're the only one that's good around, huh?” 

Harris stood and moved around the desk. Behind her, she heard the door slam shut. 

“That it, Olson?” He stepped in front of her. 

She bit the inside of her lip. She didn’t know what else to say so she started towards the door. Before she could get  there Coach Harris seized her ponytail and yanked hard. She let out a short cry as she was wrenched back. 

“Did I fucking say we were finished?” 

Her hands covered his in a pathetic attempt to remove his grip. 

“Stop!” 

“Huh?” He shook her. 

She grimaced. “No.” 

“No?” 

“No, Coach Harris.” 

“Who’s the problem here?” 

“Me.” 

“That’s fucking right.” 

Suzie thought he’d let go, but instead, she was shoved down onto her knees. The grip on her hair remained. In horror, she watched as his other hand pushed down the drawstring shorts and pulled out his half-hard dick. 

She struggled, but he jerked at her hair and proceeded to beat his cock against her lips. She winced and tried to turn away. 

“Open your fucking mouth.” 

She shook her head, even though it pulled at her scalp. 

He pushed his groin to her face. She could smell the stink of his body. 

“Suck it!” he ordered in a hushed voice. 

Resultantly her lips parted and his thickness was shoved inside. She gagged at the salty taste of him. 

“Suck.” 

She gave in and started sucking gingerly on the tip. The soft member tensed and grew. 

“Come on, you can take more than that.” He pushed the back of her head, forcing more of his cock into her mouth. She tried to pull her head away. Suzie’s face twisted in pain as her coach tugged her hair again. 

He shoved her head down his entire length. The head of his dick was in her throat. He held her there while she struggled and her mouth strained to hold him. When he let her  go she drew back,  gasping.

Tears coated her lashes. When she blinked, they trailed down her  face. She sniffled, staring down at the floor. 

“Well, Olson we found something you're decent at.” 

The hold on her ponytail released. A sudden open palm hit her cheek hard. As she recoiled, he reached down and yanked up the jersey. She attempted to stop him, but he managed to pull up the sports bra as well. Her breasts dropped free. Hurriedly she clasped her arms over her chest in embarrassment. 

Harris took his erection in his hand and pushed against her clamped lips, smearing pre-cum across her mouth. Suzie turned her head away. 

He dug his fingers into her shoulder and forced her up. He turned her around and bent her over the desk. Objects tipped over, and papers glided off the desk. 

He wrenched down her shorts, exposing her bare ass. He licked his palm and slapped her firm bottom. Suzie winced. Her body squirmed in pain but the spanking continued until the skin had turned red. 

Once satisfied with her raw skin he guided himself into her sweaty cunt and started pounding her. While he fucked her, he kept spanking the same sore spot. She yelped and cried as he relentlessly plowed into her. The desk shook with each harsh thrust. 

“Damn Olson, I thought for sure you'd have a loose cunt, but you're pretty fucking tight.” 

She lowered her head and quiet tears came. 

Harris grasped her arms at the elbow and pulled her back, lifting her chest off the desk. Every time he drove his body into hers her sweaty tits bounced freely. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck, I'm  gonna come.” 

“Not in my pussy,” she begged. “Please coach.” 

He kept thrusting, his grunts steadily becoming louder. Suddenly he pulled free and grabbed her hair again, dragging her down to her knees. His hand furiously worked the slick shaft. She closed her eyes just as spurts of cum shot across her pretty face. He groaned loudly and continued until his entire load was dripping down her cheeks and chin. 

“Hit the showers,” he said as he tucked his dick back into his shorts. 

“Y—Yes, coach,” she whispered. 

Using the desk for assistance, she got to her feet and reached for a box of tissues. She wiped her face off and dropped it into the trashcan. 

Harris was holding the office door open. “Hey Olson, don’t be late Monday.” 

“Yes, coach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in more of my work, check my stuff out [here](https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/liliskye).


End file.
